El Heredero
by Una-Jinete-De-DragonVEVO
Summary: hipo y astrid tendran una nueva aventura la paternidad en la que tendran que criar al fruto de su gran amor el Principe Marshall pero el tambien vivira su adolecencia enamorandose y asta casandose que les esperara a hipo astrid y su retoño? ahora HIPO TIENE UN HERMANO? Su madre murio? QUE LES ESPERA A ESTA PAREJA? Lean y descubranlo! :)
1. El Inicio

Los personajes de Dreamworks no me pertenecen solo ago esto por pasión y diversión .

hipo y Astrid tendrán que enfrentar a un enemigo mas grande que el alfa o la muerte roja es la paternidad de cuidar un bebe,niño,adolecente

como les ira a nuestra pareja…..

Hipo- amor! Ya llegue, ¿estas aquí?

Astrid – si cariño en la cocina

(Hipo la abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Hipo-¿y el bebe?

Astrid-en el cuarto

Hipo-esta bien ahorita voi ah verlo ,esque vengo muy cansado esto de ser rey de todo un pueblo es muy agotador

Astrid-¿ay amor pensabas que iba ser fácil?

Hipo-no pero

Astrid-hay ya no pienses en eso si aver dime ¿como te fue?

Hipo-bueno solo tuve que organizar a el pueblo y ver que todo este bien ¿y a ti?

Astrid-ah bueno estuve jugando con el niño y bueno esperando a mi adorado guerrero ( Astrid abraza ah hipo por la espalda mientras el corre)

Hipo-bueno ven vamos ah ver ah nuestro hijo

Astrid-si amor

( hipo Astrid suben las escaleras de la casa que el mismo construyo)

(llegan con su hijo)

Hipo-hola hijo

Astrid-hola Marshall ( ese era el nombre de su hijo el príncipe Marshall)

Bueno esto fue el primer capitulo si quieren que la continue solo comenten y grasias por darme su atencion


	2. la llegada

**Hola amigos!**

**Aquí les va un nuevo capitulo de mi historia El Heredero bueno paa que lo sepan los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a dreamworks o algún otro personaje que salga en mi historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que apollaron mi historia grasias y pueden dejar sugerencias de lo que quieren que pase en la historia bueno disfrútenla.**

**EL HEREDERO CAPITULO 2 **

Hipo-hay hijo como me alegra verte ,te extrañe mucho campeón

Astrid-y sabes? Es igualito a su padre

Hipo-hay no es cierto el es ojos azules y cabello rubio

Astrid – me refiero a lo guapo que es

Hipo-a bueno pues asi si

Astrid-ejje bueno trae a el bebe y vamos a cenar ¿si?

Hipo-si cariño,ven vamos campeón ( hipo carga asu hijo con suma delicadeza)

( en eso llegan unos invitados inesperados)


	3. la presentacion

_**Hola amigos!**_

_**Bueno este es el 3 capitulo de mi historia el heredero bueno espero que les guste ya saben dejen sus sugerencia y comentarion aquí abajo bueno los personaje de dreamworks no me pertenecen solo los uso por diversión**_

Astrid-¡patan , brutilda!

_**Patan y brutilda al igual que hipo y astrid se casaron y tuvieron no un hijo una hija , también paso lo mismo con patapez y brutacio ,patapez se caso con creta partenson y tuvieron un hijo y brutacio se caso con margarita Jensen y tuvieron una hija**_

Hipo-¡!brutacio , margarita , patapez, creta¡

Patan-hola viejo amigo

Hipo-no estoi viejo¡

Patan-claro que si tienes 21

Hipo-bueno tu eres un niño

Patan-¿Por qué ya soy mayor?

Hipo-tienes 20

Patan-hahah

Astrid – aver ustedes 2 parecen uno niños ya separencen

Patan y hipo-okey

Brutilda-hola amigas ase un año que no las veía

Creta-si te extrañe mucho

Margarita-yo también

Astrid-yo igual

Brutacio-bueno chicas les presento a mi hija

Margarita-queras decir nuestra hija

Brutacio-si si perdón amor , bueno el caso es que ella es Ashley

Hipo-es hermosa

( Ashley es una niña 6 meses menor que Marshall y es rubia como el príncipe)

(todos los guerreros se sentaron a comer mientras los demás les presentan a sus hijos a el rey y la reyna)

Patan: bueno hipo deja te presento a mi hija se llama Kiara

Astrid-es hermosa ¡!

Patapez-si es muy cierto

(kiara igual que su padre tiene los ojos azules y su cabello negro )

Patapez-bueno ahora toco yo

Creta-bueno el es nuestro guapo hijo Kobu

Brutilda-ejje es muy guapo

Brutacio-definitivamente no se parece a ti patapez

Patapez-jaja que grasiosos gemelos

Hipo-hay ya no se peleen (hipo tenia a marshal dormido en los brazos)

Astrid-bueno amigos si quieren lleven a los niños a aka arriba para uqe duerman

Patapez,brutacio,patan-si!

(los chicos llevaron a los niños arriba)

(ya todos abajo)

Patapez-bueno hipo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente contigo y con Astrid

_**Bueno amigos de querra ablarles patapez ah Hipo y a Astrid descúbranlo en le próximo capitulo **_


	4. La Platica

_**Hola amigos!**_

_**Bueno este es el 4 capitulo de mi historia el heredero bueno espero que les guste ya saben dejen sus sugerencia y comentarion aquí abajo bueno los personaje de dreamworks no me pertenecen solo los uso por diversión**_

**Capitulo 4 **

**La platica**

Hipo-de que quieres hablar?

Patapez-de tu hijo

Astrid-que tiene mi hijo

Brutacio-tu hijo va a ser rey no? Y un rey necesita una reyna

Hipo-y eso que tiene?

Patapez – que la hija de brutacio seria la indicada es una reyna es la futura reyna

Patapez-y mi hijo con kiara

Brutacio-ya esta ya tenemos listo el futuro d nuestros hijos verdad hipo?

Hipo-pero que no que ellos deben decidir con uqien casarse

Patan-pero y si mi hija quiere a alguien mas?

Brutilda-debemos dejarlos a decidir

Patapez-(le dijo a brutacio a el oído)oye debemos asegurarnos que tu hija se case con Marshall y kobu con kiara

Astrid-pero yo me tenia que casar con patan porqu ai decidieron nuestros padres pero todos rompimos las reglas no ¿

Brutilda-si Astrid no podemos obligarlos

Hipo-buenomi hijo se casara con quin el quiera

Patapez-bueno según tu padre dice que en la ley 3 del articulo 2 dice que el hijo heredero de los hadook se casara con la hija de lo torson

Astrid- eso es cierto?

Hipo-si

Patapez-bueno hipo entonces ya sabemos que va ah pasar

Hipo-( con tono triste) si

Patan-bueno este tema esta muy duro asi que mejor ablaremos de la presentación y el entrenamiento de nuestros hijos

Patapez-mi hija será una gran guerrera e inteligente

Patan-mi hija bueno ella yo quería que fuera una guerrera pero no puede sostener una espada

Brutacio-patan tiene 1 año osa muy apenas abla y quieres que cargue una espada

Hipo-si patan esta muy chica comprale una de madera y ya

Brutilda-si bueno cuando cumpla 2 ese será su regalo

(se escucha un grito arriba)

_**Que pasara ?que fue ese ruido**__**?**_

_**Descúbranlo en el siguente capitulo**_


	5. NO SON DE TRISTEZA , SON DE FELIZIDAD¡

_**Hola amigos!**_

_**Bueno este es el 5 capitulo de mi historia el heredero bueno espero que les guste ya saben dejen sus sugerencia y comentarion aquí abajo bueno los personaje de dreamworks no me pertenecen solo los uso por diversión**_

**Capitulo 5**

**¡no son de tristeza son de felizidad¡**

Marshall-¡ papa!

Hipo-hijo ( fue corriendo)

Llego hipo con Marshall que estaba llorando

Hipo carga a Marshall para consolarlo

Astrid-hipo que paso!

Hipo-solo fue una pesadilla

Brutacio-escuchaste como te dijo?

Brutilda-te dijo papa

Hipo-si es cierto ahha yo em ( hipo estaba apunto de llorar

Astrid-amor estas llorando?

Hipo-son lagrimas de felizidad

Astrid-hay amor (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Hipo-(rie nerviosamente)

Brutilda-bueno vamos abajo para seguir platicando?

Patan-si vamos

( todos bajan )

Hipo-de que estábamos ablando?

Creta-de la presentación de Marshall y el entrenamiento

Margarita-si si y bueno hipo como entrenaras a Marshall?

Astrid-bueno yo pienso que sea un maestro guerrero con el hacha y con todo tipo de armas

Hipo-y bueno no solo eso yo quiero que siga el legado de los dragones y la herrería y bueno si el quiere le enseñare todo lo que yo se

Patan- bueno hipo grasias por la cena pero ya es tarde ya nos vamos

Brutilda-pero antes hipo porque la presentación tiene que ser asta los 15

Hipo-porque se dice que alos 15 se alcanza la madurez

Y bueno para ser príncipes uno tiene que tomar deciciones junto a sus padres entonces para eso se necesita inteligencia

Patapez – bueno entonces por eso tu presentación fue alos 15 , bueno cuando marshal tenga 15 solo faltaran 5 años para que se case con Ashley

Astrid-sii sii ( lo sice con voz sarcástica)

Hipo-bueno amigos nos vemos mañana

Patan-si mañana vamos en la tarde a volar todos como antes van?

Margarita-pero quien cuidara a nuestros hijos?

Brutilda-pues tráiganlos

Hipo-okey hay estaremos verdad amor?

Astrid-si cariño

Creta-bay

Hipo y astrid-bay

Hipo y astrid se dirijian ala cama

Hipo-oye astrid te amo mucho si?

Astrid – yo también amor

Hipo-jeje buneo descanza ( le dio un beso en la mejilla)

Astrid – tu igual amor ( lo beso en la boca)

_En le trancurso de la noche …._

( Marshall llora )

(hipo se despierta)

Astrid-yo voi

Hipo-no yo voi

Astrid – yo boi enserio

Hipo-sta bine ve

( lega con Marshall)

Astrid-hola hijo que paso?

Marshall-mami ( se puso feliz cuando la vio)

Astrid se emosiona

Astrid- hipo! Me dijo mama

Hipo-enserio?(algo dormido)

Astrid-si ¡!

Hipo – bueno ya que se dormio ya podemos nosotros también no?

Astrid- si vamos amor

Se duermen tranquilamente …..

_**Amigos eso fue el capitulo 5 bueno ya saben dejen sugerencias para yo seguir subiendo mas capitulos**_


	6. Como En Los Viejos Tiempos

_**Capítulo 6 "como en los viejos tiempos"**_

_**¡Hola amigos!**_

_**Bueno este es el 6 capítulo de mi historia el heredero bueno espero que les guste ya saben dejen sus sugerencia y comentarios aquí abajo bueno los personaje de DreamWorks no me pertenecen solo los uso por diversión**_

**El Heredero capítulo 6**

**Como en los viejos tiempos**

Hipo despierta en cuanto la luz del sol le llega a la cara

Hipo-ahah (se estira) buenos días mi amor (le da un beso en la mejilla a Astrid

Astrid – (despertando) buenos días cariño (le dio un beso en la boca)

Hipo-deja voy con mi hijo antes de irme

Astrid-¿hipo por favor quédate si?

Hipo-amor es que soy rey tenido deberes y tú también como reina pero yo te digo que te quedes si quieres aquí

Astrid-es que yo te extraño mucho (Astrid con ojos llorosos)

Hipo-ahí no llores amor

Astrid-hay amor como no quieres que llore (llorando)

Hipo-me quedare si

Astrid-si no quieres no eh

Hipo-no te enojes amor

Astrid-como no enojarme si mi supuesto esposo no me ama, y no quiere estar conmigo

Hipo-si quiero estar contigo

Astrid – te quieres ir ¡!

Hipo-no me entiendes ¡! Compréndeme un poco Astrid no es fácil ser rey, esposo y padre a la vez

Astrid-s que no es fácil hipo

Pero podemos pasar esto juntos como una familia

Hipo-hay amor me as abierto los ojos y perdón por gritarte

Astrid-está bien amor, ¿te quedaras?

Hipo-si amor

Astrid-(le dio una de las sonrisas más grandes que se ha visto en su bello rostro)

Hipo-¿Astrid vamos a ir más tarde con los chicos a volar?

Astrid-sí, pero ¿quién cuidara a Marshall?

Hipo-pues no lo llevamos

Astrid-hay hipo no crees que ¿será muy peligroso?

Hipo-no cariño a parte será una buena lección si esta con dragones desde chico

Astrid-okey amor no lo llevamos

_**Bueno amigos ese fue el capítulo 6 gracias por su apoyo y bueno necesito de su ayuda **_

_**Necesito que me den sugerencias para el siguiente capitulo por favor **_

_**Gracias adiós **_


	7. ¿este es el fin?

_**Capitulo 7 **_

_**Inesperado**_

**Abian pasado los años y el príncipe estaba creciendo ya abia aprendido a caminar y a hablar masomenos ahora el tiene 5 años y hipo y astrid y los demás 25 todo iba de lo mejor asta una mañana**

**Hipo se despertó y salio a buscar asu amigo sin antes despedirse de su esposa e hijo**

**Pero llego alguien **

Patan toco la puerta muy fuerte *

Hipo-shhh patan mi hijo y mi esposa estan dormidos

Patan-hipo esta atacando berk

Hipo-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Patan-es dagour

Hipo-hay no ¿que ago?

Patan- hipo calmate si todo va a estar bien

Hipo-ok me calmare tengo que avisarle a astrid y ¿donde esta mi madre?

Patan-esta en el pueblo escodiendo a los niños

Hipo-esta bien bueno le avisare a astrid y hay mi hijo

Patan-¿Qué quieres que aga?

Hipo-mi casa es un lugar seguro dagour no encontrara a tus hija ni mi hijo ni alo de los demás

Patan –estabien pero quien los cuidara

Brutacio-yo los cuidare ,con mi brazo roto no podre hacer mucho

Hipo-¿seguro?

Brutacio-si

Hipo-estabien ire con astrid patan alerta a todos

Patan-si solo me despido de mi hija

Brutilda-no te despidas ,volveremos

Hipo-si patan solo voi con mi muchacho

Patan- si

Hipo subio hacia el cuarto

Hipo-amor despierta (dijo con tono triste)

Astrid-hola cariño ¿Qué pasa?

Hipo-amor están atacando berk

Astrid-¿Qué?¿quien?

Hipo-es dagour

Astrid-bueno defendamos berk juntos

Hipo-no es peligroso

Astrid-no te dejare solo somos uno

Hipo-hay astrid

Astrid-yo ire contigo

Hipo-estabien

Astrid-¿pero quien cuidara a Marshall?

Hipo-brutacio

Astrid –estabien vamos

Hipo-deja voi co mi niño

Astrid-yo igual

Llegaron con Marshall*

Hipo-hola hijo (con ojos llorosos)

Marshall-hola papi ¿Por qué lloras?

Hipo-no estoi llorando hijo

Marshall-estabien papa

Astrid-hijo tu padre y yo vendremos mas tarde si un amigo nuestro te cuidara a ti y a los demás niños

Marshall-adonde van

Hipo-solo pórtate bien si

Marshall-ok papa te quiero

Hipo-yo también te quiero mucho hijo

Marshall – te amo mama

Astrid con ojos llorosos dijo

Astrid-te amo hijo

**¿Qué pasara? Hipo y astrid salvaran berk ?**

**Espérenlo e el siguente capitulo**


	8. ¿este es el fin parte 2

El heredero

Capítulo 8

Hipo, Astrid y los demás se dirigieron a la aldea

Hipo grito*

Hipo-atención berk hoy debemos unirnos contra dagour así que los niños llévenlos atrás y los demás defendamos berk

En eso…

Dagour-mi plan va a la perfección hipo no se lo espera

Ayudante de dagour-pero señor el rey hipo no le ha hecho nada

Dagour –en primera no le digas rey y en segunda me quito el puesto que me correspondía

Ayudante-está bien

En berk….

Hipo-hombre al frente atacaremos por tierra y aire jinetes arriba

**Hipo se puso al frente de todos y dijo **

Hipo-dagour ¿Por qué haces esto?

Dagour – porque me quitaste a la mujer que amo y mi puesto

Hipo-¿Quién? Y el puesto es mío me corresponde

Dagour-Astrid y yo lo merezco soy mejor rey que tu

Hipo-Astrid me ama a mí y ese puesto me lo dejo mi padre

Dagour – ATAQUEN

Hipo-ataquen

**Hipo se bajó de chimuelo cuando termino de dirigir a los jinetes mientras Astrid los dirigía desde el aire **

**Dagour se bajó del barco en que venía e hipo de chimuelo **

Dagour-hipo ven y enfréntate a mi hermano

Hipo-no soy tu hermano –hipo corrió hacia el –

**Hipo y dagour se enfrentaron espada a espada pero pasó algo **

Dagour le arrebató la espada a hipo-

Hipo-ha cobarde

Dagour -adiós hipo

**Dagour e hipo se enfrentaron solo que hipo esquivaba los golpes de dagour en ese momento todo se detuvo el tiempo se paro **

-dagour tiro a hipo-

-Astrid se dio cuenta y dijo-

Astrid-hipo no ¡!

Dagour le encajo la espada a hipo en el pecho

-patán dirigió a las tropas y dagour huyo

Astrid se arrodillo dónde estaba hipo

Astrid-hipo despierta mi amor

Hipo dijo entre cortado-

Hipo- cuida de Marshall mi amor –tosió sangre-te amo –cerro sus ojos-

Astrid – hipo ¡despierta mi amor! –dijo llorando-te amo

Astrid grito al cielo

¿Por qué a mí?

Patán llamo a ghoti

Brutilta-astrid patán llamo a ghoti hipo estará bien

Astrid – no estará bien no despierta

Brutilda – ten fe él ha aguantado peores cosas

Astrid-y Marshall

Ghoti-su majestad lleve al rey a mi casa

Astrid-por supuesto pero ¿estará bien?

Ghoti-no lo sé a perdido mucha sangre

Astrid-lloro-

Brutacio-Astrid el estará bien es muy fuerte

Marshall-mama

Astrid-hijo que haces aquí

Marshall-el señor brutacio nos sacó a tomar aire y vine e ver

Astrid-hijo ve a casa

Marshall-¿mama porque lloras?

Astrid-no estoy llorando hijo-limpiándose las lágrimas-

Marshall-¿y papa?

Astrid-el esta…

**¿Qué le dirá Astrid al pequeño Marshall? ¿Hipo sobrevivirá? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo del heredero**


	9. Esto no se acaba aqui

"**el heredero"**

**Capítulo 9 **

**Astrid-hijo tu padre esta algo enfermo-mintiendo-pero vendrá ahora ¿brutacio lo llevas a casa?**

**Brutacio-si Astrid**

**Marshall-¿mama tú no vendrás?**

**Astrid-ahorita vio hijo**

**Marshall-bueno y le dices a papa que lo quiero mucho y a ti también mama**

**Astrid-si hijo yo le digo y yo también te quiero mucho**

**Marshall-si mama **

Cuando brutacio se fue

**Brutilda-le dijiste **

**Astrid-no no pude el mucho para el**

**Brutilda –tendrás que decirle**

**Astrid-si se lo diré cuando hipo este bien **

**Brutilda – está bien **

En eso sale ghoti*

**Ghoti-su majestad**

**Astrid-dígame como esta mi esposo**

**Ghoti-el estará bien **

**Astrid-¿ya puede salir?**

**Ghoti-me temo que no **

**Astrid-¿Por qué?**

**Ghoti-porque la espada atravesó muchas arterias importantes **

**Astrid-**** bueno y ¿puedo verlo?**

**Ghoti-si, solo que todavía no despierta a la mejor escuchándola despierta **

**Astrid-si **

Astrid paso a la casa*

**Astrid-mi amor (le beso la frente) ¿hipo me escuchas?**

Hipo solo hizo un leve movimiento parecía que estaba muerto no eso nunca

**Astrid-mi amor se fuerte tu pudiste contra la muerte roja, contra drago mano dura tu puedes contratado no me digas que con una simple espada no **

**Ghoti-su majestad ya es hora de irse**

**Astrid-n me quiero ir pero y mi hijo ok bueno mañana vendré a primera hora**

**Ghoti-si su majestad y su esposo estará bien **

**Astrid – eso espero **

**Ghoti-si **

Astrid voló hasta su casa hay se encontraba chimuelo muy deprimido solo viendo a la cama de hipo y Astrid y se levantó en cuanto escucho a Astrid entrar

**Astrid-hola chimuelo**

**El estará bien ¿es hipo no? **

Chimuelo solo sonrió

**Astrid-bueno iré a ver a Marshall**

Llego al cuarto del príncipe

**Astrid-hola hijo **

**Ha ya se durmió es igualito a su padre si hipo no sobre ahí que estoy diciendo el si sobrevivirá bueno descansa hijo-le beso una mejilla-**

Astrid fue a su cama

**Astrid-hay hipo te necesito aquí conmigo**

**Astrid-bueno mañana él se pondrá mejor espero **

**Bueno amigos ¿que pasara con hipo?**

**¿Se mejorara?**

**Véanlo en el siguiente capitulo y les dejo claro que si leo sus comentarios a veces por aquí y otras veces por mi correo**


	10. ¿quien eres tu?

El heredero

Capitulo 10

Astrid se levanto y fue a despedirse de su hijo

**Adiós hijo-le beso la frente-dijo astrid**

**Mama no te vallas-marshall**

**Hijo tengo que ir a ver a tu papa –astrid**

**Quiero ir contigo-marshall**

**Hay hijo ok bueno pero te vas a estar callado si-astrid**

**Si mama –cerro su boca con la mano-marshall**

Se dirijieron ala casa de ghoti

**Ghoti ¿estas aquí?-astrid**

**Si su majestad aquí dentro-ghoti**

**Hijo quédate aquí –astrid**

**Esta bien mama-marshall**

Astrid entro *

**Hola mi amor-astrid**

**Yo los dejare solos-ghoti**

**Hipo si me escuchas dame una señal-astrid **

Astrid tomo su mano y en eso…

HIPO TOMO LA MANO DE ASTRID

**Hipo mi amor si me escuchas-astrid**

**Te amo hipo-astrid **

**Yo yo yo también –**tosio**\- te amo **

**!Mi amor ¡**

**Ghoti despertó-grito astrid**

**Eso es un avance . jefe puede oírme-ghoti**

**Fuerte y claro-hipo**

**Ok bueno como se siente-ghoti**

**Pues como si me ubiera encajado una espada en el pecho-hipo**

**Hay mi amor-lo beso-astrid**

**Hay astrid –hipo**

**Ghoti podre volver a casa-hipo**

**Bueno si pero necesitamso que alguien te aga las curaciones y se encargue de ti –ghoti**

**Yo lo are –astrid**

**Bueno en ese caso ya se puede ir –ghoti**

**Hipo recuerdas lo que paso-astrid**

**Un poco esque recuerdo que estaba peleando con dagour y después todo se nubla –hipo**

**Esta bien mi amor no te preocupes-astrid**

**Bueno ay alguien que te quiere ver –astrid**

**¿Quién?-hipo**

**Ya veras-astrid**

Se bajaron de chimuelo

Brutacio se abia llevado a Marshall a casa

**Bueno hipo bienvenido a casa-astrid**

**Si amor-hipo**

**¡papa!-marshall –**corrio a abrazarlo

**Em papa? ¿Quién eres?-hipo**

**¿Papa que te pasa?-marshall**

**¿Hipo que te pasa?-astrid**

**¿hipo olvido a Marshall?**

**¿Qué pasara?**

**Espérenlo en el siguente capitulo y dejen sus comentarios saben que siempre los leo**


	11. ¿Por que no lo conozco?

El heredero

Capítulo 11

Papa ¿no me recuerdas?-Marshall

Claro que me acuerdo de ti campeón solo estaba bromeando-hipo

¡Hipo te odio! Me asustaste-Astrid

Perdón amor solo quería quitar la tención-hipo

Hay no te pego porque estas lastimado jumm –Astrid enojada*

¿Perdón si?-hipo

Yo si te perdono papa-Marshall

Gracias hijo-hipo

Está bien hipo te perdono-dijo Astrid para después abrazarlo

Bueno papa vamos a jugar con los dragones si-marshall

Hijo estoi muy cansado acabo de despertar de un coma y quiero descansar mas tarde si-dijo hipo subiendo las escaleras

Hijo tu papa esta muy cansado mas tarde o mañana si –astrid

Si mama –marshall

**Ese dia se paso rápido ya que hipo y astrid se recostaron en la cama a descansar por que esa semana fue muy agitada **

**En la noche….**

**Tocan la puerta***

Yo voi cariño tu no te levantes-astrid

Esta bien mi amor-hipo

**Con astrid…..**

Hola astrid-creta

Hola creta y ¿patapez?-astrid

Esta con patana reglando algunas cosas-creta

Bueno bueno pasa-astrid

¿y hipo?-creta

Arriba-astrid

Ah y ¿Cómo esta?-creta

Ya muy bien se esta recuperando rápido-astrid

Bueno solo venia a ver como estaban y astrid tengo que hablar –creta

Dime de que-astrid

De tu hijo no es como esperábamos verdad-creta

Pues la verdad si la otra vez lo lleve a pescar y se puso a cazar trolls-astrid

¿crees que será un buen rey?-creta

Si bueno asi era hipo y míralo ahora-astrid

Aparte yo creo en el-astrid

Si esque te digo esto por que brutacio ya esta preparando a su hija para ser reyna-creta

Enserio?.astrid

Si-creta

Y yo estoi preparando a mi hijo-creta

Para que?-astrid

Para que sea un buen esposo para kiara-creta

Ah ok –dijo astrid indifrente

Bueno yo ya me voi –creta

Y otra cosa astrid mi hijo cumplirá años en 2 dias quiero que vallas sirve que los niños se conocen-creta

Esta bien ay estaremos-astrid

Esta bien , bueno bay –creta

Si adiós que te valla bien-astrid

**Astrid cerro la puerta y subio las escaleras**

Hola cariño ¿Quién era?-hipo

Era creta dice que en 2 dias será el cumpleaños de su hijo-astrid

¿iremos?-hipo

Si bueno ya vez que marshall no es muy popular que digamos-astrid

Si ha bueno lo llevaremos para que aga amigos-hipo

Si-astrid

Bueno vamos a dormir amor-hipo

Si pero y ¿marshall?-astrid

Ahorita llego-hipo

Y por que no me dijo nada-dijo astrid enojada

Por que estabas ablando asi que entro por la ventana-hipo

Mañana ablare con el seriamente-astrid

No lo regañes si –hipo

Ah nose pero lo castigare-astrid

Mira eso le decía mi mama a mi papa cuando nos regañaba ami y a mi hermano-hipo

Espera ¿tienes un hermano?-astrid

Si ¿no te e contado?-hipo

No-astrid

¿Por que no lo conozco?-astrid

Por que…..

**¿hipo tiene un hermano?**

**¿Qué paso con el?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguente capitulo**


	12. ¿Quien es Hiro?

El heredero capitulo 12

Hipo-esque mi hermano murió

Astrid-lo siento por preguntar

Hipo-no esta bien déjame te cuento mira cuando mama se fue osea cuando yo estaba chico mi papa nos crio a mi y a mi hermano y un dia estábamos jugando con unas espadas de madera y mi hermano dijo que abia visto en el cuarto de mi papa unas espadas de hierro que fueramos a buscarlas y fuimos pero cuando empezamos a jugar pero ubo un accidente y me corto con la espada y mi papa pensó que abia querido matarme y le dije que no pero no me creyo y envio a mi hermano a una isla lejos de mi y dijo que no podríamos a volver a vernos nunca y de echo escribió una ley

Astrid-hay hipo,¿y como se llamaba tu hermano?¿porque dices que murió?

Hipo-se llamaba hiro y por que cuando encontré a mi mama ella dijo que lo abia cuidado todo el tiempo pero que atacaron la isla y el le dijo a mi mama que se fuera y cuando ella se fue vio que todo se quemo y asumió que el abia muerto

Astrid-que mal amor pero bueno que te parece si ablamos después si ahora tenemos que ir ala fiesta de el hijo de creta y patapez

Hipo-bueno ire a buscar a Marshall

Astrid-si yo me alistare

**Hipo fue a buscar a Marshall en su cuarto**

Hipo-hijo alístate tenemos que ir ala fiesta de tu amigo cobu

Marshall-em kobu

Hipo-¿Qué pasa hijo?

Marshall-no nada papa(kobu molesta a Marshall cada vez que lo ve)

Hipo-bueno hijo vámonos

**Se dirijieron ala fiesta **

**Bueno amigos este es el capitulo 11 ahora todos saben de hiro pero ¿esta muerto? ¿Por qué molestan a Marshall?**


	13. Siguendo los pasos de su padre

**El heredero **

**Capítulo 13**

**Hipo, Astrid y Marshall se dirigieron a la fiesta **

**Creta-que bueno que vinieron **

**Astrid-si bueno aquí es un regalo para tu muchacho (era una espada de madera) **

**Hipo-hijo ve a jugar con los niños**

**Marshall-está bien papa (dijo nervioso)**

Marshall fue con los niños

Estaba sentado solo recargado de un árbol cuando se acerca una niña

**Kiara-hola ¿Cómo te llamas? (se sentó con él)**

**Marshall-emm hola (dijo nervioso) me llamo Marshall ¿y tú?**

**Kiara-me llamo kiara ¿quieres ir a jugar?**

**Marshall-que lindo nombre –penso-em no soy bueno con los deportes**

**Kiara-o vamos ven yo te enseño**

**Marshall-bueno ¿qué vamos a jugar?**

**Kiara-pues no sé lo que se nos ocurra**

Empezaron a jugar todos hasta la noche

**hipo-hijo ya nos vamos**

**Marshall-papa todavía no**

**Astrid-hijo sale caso a tu padre **

**Marshall-está bien mama (fue con kiara a despedirse)**

**Kiara-¿ya te vas?**

**Marshall-si me tengo que ir, es que mis papas me están esperando**

**Kiara-espera ¿tú eres Marshall hadook?**

**Marshall-si mis padres son hipo hadook y Astrid hooferson **

**Kiara-así que ¿eres un príncipe?**

**Marshall-bueno todavía no pero lo seré cuando tenga 15 **

**Kiara-bueno adiós (dijo triste)**

**Marshall-espero vernos pronto **

Hipo grito

**Hipo-hijo apúrate**

**Marshall-ya voy papa – adiós (le dio un beso en la mejilla)**

Kiara se quedó impactada

**(Se quedó viendo cómo se iba) **

**Kiara-adiós….**

De pronto alguien grito

**¡Kiara que haces con ese tonto!**

**Kiara-no le digas tonto**

**Es un tonto débil-kobu**

**No le digas tonto a mi futuro esposo-Ashley**

**Si y tu kiara te casaras conmigo-kobu**

**Jajá ¿y si yo no quiero?-kiara**

**Aunque no quieras yo te conquistare-kobu**

**Ya lo veremos-kiara**

La fiesta termino y todos regresaron a sus casas

**Bueno amigos este fue el capítulo 13, ustedes saben que yo me pongo en contacto con ustedes mediante los comentarios y bueno este es el 13 ya los amores entre los niños están comenzando y no he podido actualizar por que no estaba en mi casa pero ya será todos los días bueno ¿kobu desde chico ya es malo?**

**¿Kiara se casara con él? **

**¿A Marshall porque le pegan e intimidan?**


	14. Este Es Nuestro Reino

**Amigos ahora quiero empezar una nueva dinámica. Ahora al final de cada capítulo are una pregunta y ustedes la responderán. Las preguntas serán relacionadas con el capítulo actual y próximo y otra cosa quise incluir una escena del rey león y adaptarla aquí**

El heredero

Capítulo 14

Hipo-hijo vi que estabas viendo mucho a kiara ¿son algo más que amigos?

Marshall-emm no papa

Astrid-hijo sé que estas mintiendo

Marshall-no mama es enserio

Bueno me voy a mi cuarto hay buenas noches

**Hipo y Astrid se quedaron afuera a conversar**

Hipo ese niño cada vez se parece más a ti-Astrid

¿Por qué dices?-hipo

Porque cada vez nos evade más-dijo Astrid preocupada

No nos evade solo que necesita su espacio-hipo

Si eso creo-Astrid-oye hipo otra cosa ¿no has buscado a tu hermano?

No recuerda que no puedo ya vez que mi papa puso una ley-hipo

Pero hipo tus eres el rey ahora la puedes cambiar-Astrid

Es cierto-hipo

Bueno amor vamos a dormir-Astrid

Si (se quedó pensando)-hipo

**Ala mañana siguiente….**

Papa –toco el hombro de hipo-papa (grito más fuerte-papa (le grito en el oído)

Te está ablando tu hijo-Astrid

En la mañana es tu hijo-hipo

¡Papa!-Marshall

¿Qué pasa?-dijo hipo despertándose

Dijiste que me enseñarías el reino-dijo Marshall

Hay espera un rato más hijo-dijo hipo acomodándose

Papa, papa, papa-Marshall moviendo a hipo

Está bien ya voy-dijo bostezando

**Salieron e hipo y Marshall se subieron en chimuelo**

**Se bajaron en la cima de berk, se apreciaba todo el pueblo**

Mira hijo este es nuestro reino-dijo hipo orgulloso

Wow está muy grande-Marshall

Si mira ves esa montaña de haya (era una que parecía un dragón) hay es el tope de berk –dijo hipo señalando

Papa ¿Por qué eres rey?-Marshall

Porque tu abuelo estoico me dejo ese puesto y ese puesto te lo dejare a ti-dijo hipo

Wow ¿entonces seré rey?-Marshall

Claro hijo y por eso en cuanto cumplas 10 años empezara tu entrenamiento-hipo

Pero papa para eso faltan 4 años-Marshall

Hijo por eso quiero que veas a tus amigos y convivas con ellos-hipo

¿Por qué papa?-Marshall

Porque cuando cumplas 10 no podrás verlos hasta tu presentación-hipo

Ha ha está bien (pensando en que no volverá a ver a kiara)-Marshall

Bueno hijo volvamos a casa-hipo

**Bueno este es el capítulo 14 del heredero ahora va la pregunta **

**¿Quieren que avance la historia hasta que Marshall tenga 10 0 sigo poniendo un capitulo por año? Ustedes deciden**


	15. Me tengo que ir

Bueno amigos como los votos fueron iguales asi que asumo que voi a avanzar un capitulo por año asi que hoy es el capitulo 15 y en años seria el 7

El heredero

Capitulo 15

_**Ese dia hipo le enseño todo el reino a Marshall todo era bello decía Marshall el aprendia mucho de las palabras de su padre y porotra parte hipo no era tanto de orgullo hacia Marshall el sentía como decepsion como que Marshall no seria un buen rey nisiquiera el sabia que sentía **_

_**Esos meses se pasaron normales hipo y astrid trabajaban en el reino y Marshall se quedaba solo en casa ya que tenia 7 años ya **_

_**Pensamiento de Marshall-**_

Poft mis papas no están que novedad –dijo decepsionado

Pero bueno que ago ahora mi papa no me deja volar en chimuelo ni en tormenta por que dice que me podre lastimar pero como n quiere que me lastime si no me enseña haaha beuno

_**Tocan la puerta-**_

Genial visitas-dijo quitándose el copete de la cara por que como el su cabello estaba creciendo se estaba volviendo rubio castaño se veía realmente bein

_**Abrio la puerta**_

Hola –dijo nervioso

Hola ¿como estas?-dijo esa chica

Em ¿bein y tu?-dijo el chico incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo y a quien

Bien grasias-dijo kiara

Em perdón pasa-dijo apartándose de la puerta

Grasias-entro

_**Se sentaron en el sofá**_

Y bein ¿a que viniste?-marshall

¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi amigo?-dijo bromeando

Em si claro-dijo algo nervioso

Ejej solo juego vengo por que me escape de mi casa para venir a hablar contigo-dijo triste

¿te escapaste de tu casa?-dijo algo sorprendido

Si pero eso no importa ahora dime ¿te iras?-dijo kiara algo triste

¿Que? A donde me ire-dijo eufórico

Mi padres me contaron que te iras en cuanto cumplas 10 y para eso faltan 3 años-dijo casi llorando

Ahha eso –dijo triste

No te vallas-dijo abrazandolo

Se quedo helado 0-0

Te lo ruego no te vallas-dijo kiara

Sabes que tengo que hacerlo-dijo recuperando la conciencia

Dejo de abrazarlo para mirarlo

Perdón por el abrazo-dijo avergonzada

Descuida-dijo feliz

Jeje bueno me tengo que ir adios-se rio nerviosamente

Déjame acompañarte-dijo Marshall

No no estoi bien conozco el camino-dijoen la puerta

Porfavor déjame acompañate-dijo

No no estoi bien enserio-dijo sonriendo

Ok beno cuídate-dijo sonriendo

**Ok estte fue el capitulo 15 hoy abra 2 capitulos de esta histoia por que tengo inspiración bueno nos vemos en un rato y también actualizare mi otra historia**


	16. La Despedida

Amigos que les pareció el anterior bueno este capítulo como ya sabes es un año después pero quisiera hacer algo lo adelantare hasta la fiesta de los 10 años de Marshall espero y no les moleste

El heredero

16

**En la fiesta de Marshall**

Hola Marshall-kiara

Hola kiara-Marshall

¿Te pasa algo?-dijo preocupada

Emm no nada-dijo evadiendo a kiara

**Llego alguien-….**

Hola tonto-dijo kobu

Ha ha hola kobu-dijo asqueado

Hola tonto-Ashley

Ahí hola-dijo algo enamorado

Kiara se dio cuenta de eso*

Bueno nos vamos perdedores-dijo kobu

Ahaja –suspiro enamorado viendo cómo se iba la rubia de Ashley y kiara solo miraba triste

¿Enserio te gusta?-kiara

Si es hermosa verdad-dijo viéndola

Pero vez como te trata-dijo enojada

Déjame estoy enamorado-Marshall

Ha ha yo me voy-dijo casi llorando

No te vayas-le tomo la mano-quédate

Para que me quieres-dijo enojada

Porque quiero darte un regalo-dijo

¿Pero que no se supone que los regalos son para ti?-dijo ella

SIP –dijo

Mañana me lo das si hoy no es correcto

-ella

Está bien-dijo

_**Ala mañana siguiente-**_

Hola kiara-dijo triste

Adiós Marshall-dijo ella

Toma esto-un collar con un dragón tallado-nunca te lo quites si

Está bien te lo prometo-dijo ella

Volveré te lo prometo-dijo antes de subirse al barco

Si adiós-se volteo y después pensó algo-Marshall espera-tiene un collar en la mano

El grito-que pasa

Toma-lo aventó

Nunca te lo quites si

Jeja te lo prometo

**Bueno este fue el capítulo 16 ahora Marshall se fue a entrenar y los siguientes 2 capítulos serán de su entrenamiento bueno adiós**


	17. Llegamos a keep

hola amigos , ¿que ya se olvidaron de esta historia?

pues seguire actualizando esta y la otra

bueno este es el **capitulo 17 de el heredero**

**marshall observo como la jenfe de berk se asia mas pequeña mientras se alejanban el no tenia idea de adonde irian , marshall vio a su padre derecho y firme dirijiendo el barco y como el se paro firme en la cubierta de el barco marshall lo que mas anelaba era ser como su padre pero hipo solo como que lo rechazaba y no lo queria ver**

**y eso a marshall le dolia .**

¿papa a donde vamos?-pregunto el chico

a la isla keep-dijo viendo algo

¿y por que hay?-marshall

por que hay entrenan a los herederos de todas las islas es una isla de entrenamiendo de herederas y herederos-dijo hipo

¿tambien hay mujeres?-marshall

si hijo hay de todo hay pero tu eres especial-dijo viendolo

¿porque?-marshall

por que tu eres decendiente de estoico el vasto y mio por eso eres especial no lo olvides hijo

si papa-dijo abrazandolo

**llega astrid**

amor ya llegamos-dijo dandole un beso

bien amor-ven hijo aqui estaremos años

si papa-recordando a kiara-bueno sere rey tengo que parecerme a tal

**se bajaron del barco y los recibio el lider de la isla**

**bueno niños y chavos y chavas este fue el capitulo 17 de mi historia el heredero espero que les guste**


	18. Nuevos amigos o amigas?

el heredero

**amigos este el capitulo 18 y ahora abra nuevos amores y marshall podra ser el orgullo de su padre? ¿que pasara?**

hola yo soy el lider de keep nortu ¿quienes son ustedes?-pregunto nortu

yo soy el rey hipo hadook de berk y ella es mi esposa astrid hofferson y mi hijo marshall-dijo hipo posandose firme

su majestad-dijo inclinadose igual que toda su guardia

hipo saco su corona de rey y dijo - grasias nortu puedes llamarme hipo

grasias mi rey digo hipo-se rio

mire ella es mi hija cloe , saluda al rey hija

em yo soy cloe señor-dijo nerviosa

mucho gusto -dijo astrid

hola yo soy marshall-dijo feliz

ahhha-se qudo congelada ya que marshall le parecia muy guapo y lo mejor esque era de su edad

emm hola?-dijo marshall

bueno hija lleva a marshall a conoser el pueblo-nortu

si papa-dijo cloe despertando de su trance

emm vamos marshall a ver el pueblo-cloe

sip-marshall

**oooo marshall es un casa nova jijji :3 bueno este fue el capitulo 18 espero que le aiga gustado**


	19. ¿Confias en mi?

el heredero

capitulo 19

**cloe abia llevado a marshall a una parte del pueblo enseñandole cada puesto despues se dirijieron a el area de entrenamiento **

emm te llamas marshall no?-dijo tratando de iniciar conversasion

si-marshall

bueno principe este es el area de entrenamiento -cloe

wow es muy grande-marshall

ejej si y de echo es tuyo-cloe

¿mio?-marshall

si bueno keep es parte de el reyno de berk-cloe

si pero no es mio-marshall

emm eres principe no?-cloe

emm si y no -marshall

¿si y no? decidete-cloe

oye no le ables a si a el principe y soberano de berk-dijo bromeando

perdon su majestad-dijo con respeto

jje solo bromeo , y soy marshall para ti -dijo con una sonrriza-marshall

hay pense que se abia enojado su maje...dijo marshall-dijo sonrriendole

jejejeje bueno y los dragones?-marshall

¿dragones?-cloe

si ¿no los montan?-marshall

emm no -dijo confundida

jaj de lo que te pierdes-dijo pensando

emm como se siente volar?-cloe

pues es como ser libre por un momento beuno sabes mi papa fue e que inicio esto con chimuelo de echo yo y chimuelo vamos a volar todos los dias -marshall

wow que cool como em gustaria sentirlo-cloe

sabes espera aqui-se paro y dio un rujido de dragon - en eso llego chimuelo corriendo-

¿quien es?-dijo asustada

es chimuelo un furia nocturna-marshall subiendose y estirando la mano

¿que?-cloe

vamos sube-marshall

no tengo miedo-cloe

vamos ¿confias en mi?-marshall

si confio en ti-dijo subiendose

**bueno amigos este fue el capitulo 19 de el heredero y perdon por no actualizar pronto**


	20. ¿Que Estara Pasando En Berk?

**El Heredero **

**cap 20 **

**HOLA AMIGOS¡ EN ESTE CAPITULO LLEGA EL DRAMA Y LOS CELOS POBRE MARSHALL ESO LE PASA POR SER GUAPO JEJEJE**

* * *

**ya en el cielo...**

**e**sto es hermoso marshall-cloe

si lo se , yo aqui me siento libre aqui puedo ser yo mismo-dijo mirando al cielo

¿libre? pero tu eres libre no?-cloe

hay eso creen todos pero yo no me siento asi yo siento como si tubiera que ser alguien que todos an dicho osea es como si estubiera escrito -dijo triste

hay marshall - :( pero no te preocupes yo estoi aqui-cloe

grasias kiara-marshall

¿kiara? quien es kiara? *-*-dijo algo celosa

ahha perdon kiara es una... amiga-dijo recordandola

hahaa amiga y pro que me confundiste con ella?-dijo enojada

no te enojes ella es una muy buena amiga de berk -dijo algo nervioso

oo ok beuno -dijo cloe

pero me pregunto que estara pasando en berk?-marshall

**en berk...**

hija ya regresa -brutilda

emm ya boy mama -dijo kiara ( ella se encontraba en la playa)

hola kiara-dijo kobu-

haha hola kobu-dijo apresurada

emm quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-kobu

em ahorita no puedo kobu sera otro dia-kiara

ahha esta bein emm te acompaño a tu casa?-dijo kobu

em no no te molestes-dijo saliendo corriendo

ahha esta bein cuidate -dijo viendola irse a lo lejos

_**en keep...**_

marshall¡ cloe¡-se escucharon unos gritos

oo tenemos que volver-cloe

si si vamos amigo-dijo bajando

¿donde estaban?-dijo hipo preocupado

disculpe rey lleve a marshall a ver el rio de el norte-dijo cloe

¿eso es cierto marshall?-astrid

emm si mama-marshall

beuno vamonos mañana iniciara tu entrenamiento-dijo hipo con voz firme

si ...pa...rey-dijo marshall

**cuando hipo se alejo y astrid igual**

me tengo que ir marshall-cloe

haah okey adios espero poder volver a verte-marshall

si mañana nos veremos -cloe

adios-dijo pero algo paso...

adios...dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla a marshall-cloe

ahha -se quedo conjelado

adios marshall-eso fue lo ultimo que dijo pára antes irse-cloe

_**MARSHALL SE DIRIJIO A SU CASA Y HAY PASO LA NOCHE...**_

* * *

**bueno amigos este fue el capitulo 20 espero que les guste**


	21. Ya No Eres Un Niño

el heredero

cap 21

hijo ! despierta!-Astrid

ya voi mama-dijo algo dormido

Marshall levantate asle caso a su mama-Hipo

emm si papa enseguida-dijo asustado por la voz firme de su padre

**se levantaron y se dirijieron a el campo de entrenamiento**

hola Marshall!-cloe

Hola Cloe-marshall

principe tenemos que llevarlo con los novatos-Nortu

Adios Marshall-dijo cloe

y tu a donde vas?-marshall

em pues con los Arts -dijo cloe

y donde es eso? o que es?-marshall

son haha como te explico mira hay 3 niveles el primero en donde estas tu los novatos el segundo los Arts los medios y el 3 los superiores son los Ren -cloe

ooo bueno nos vemos mas tarde-marshall

si marshall-cloe

**ese dia marshall entreno intensamente no sabia alo que se enfrentaba pero anelaba volver a su pueblo berk y ver a su mejor amiga esos años pasaron y en 3 años ya con marshall 13 años alcanzo a cloe en los arts y esto paso un dia antes de su cumple de 15 años**

joven marshall hoy usted deja de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre echo y derecho ahora usted es un Ren ah terminado su entrenamiento pero no su aventura felizidades y que viva ¡marshall!-Nortu

VIVA , VIVA VIVA -todos

felizidades hijo estoi orgullozo de ti-Astrid

grasias mama te quiero-marshall

**marshall crecio ya no era aquel niño debil de antes no ahora era un joven fuerte y deseado pro las chicas el tenia musculos y su cabello avia cresido ahora conquistaba a las chicas quitando el cabello de su cara las asia suspirar pero el no le hacia caso a ninguna el solo se paseaba con su mejro amiga cloe que al igual que el crecio y se volvio una joven linda y deseada .**

BUENO AMIGOS ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO 21 DE EL HEREDERO ESTO APENAS EMPIEZA JEJEJE EN EL SIG CAP ALAMEJOR VOLVEREMOS A BERK O NOS QUEDAMOS EN KEEP USTEDES DECIDEN


	22. Volvimos A Berk

el heredero

cap 22

hipo-hijo estoi muy orgullozo de ti ya eres un hombre :´)

oo vamos pa no llores -marshall

oo hijo seras un gran rey-hipo

grasias padre-marshall

bueno hijo vamos a berk aya sera la fiesta mas grande que as visto-astrid

jeje si pa pero ya no volveremos aqui?-marshall

CLOE ESCUCHABA TODO*

hay no ya no vere a marshall-penso cloe

si hijo de echo ellos iran ala fiesta - hipo

oo muy bien entonses ya nos vamos?-marshall

si hijo ya podras ver a tus amigos -astrid

cuales amigos?-marshall

pues tus amigos que ya no los recuerdas?-hipo

emmm no pa pero no importa vamonos-marshall

BUENO TODOS ACIA BERK-hipo

EN BERK -

preparen todo para la lleguada del principe-patan

papa que pasa?-kiara

hoy vendra el hijo del rey hipo -patan

enserio? vendra marshall?-kiara

si hija de echo aya vienen . TODOS PREPARENCE-patan

EN EL MAR UN INVITADO INEPERADO-

jefe no vemos berk-ayudante

sigan adelante llegaremos - jefe

EN BERK

BIENVENIDO REY HIPO-todos

Muchas grasias por la bienvenida ahora iniciaremos la presentasion-hipo

ahora mi hijo a dejado de ser niño para convertirse en hombre-astrid

MARSHALL SUBE DELICADAMENTE*

kiara solo mira con asombro como aquel chico con pecas y debil de abia convertido en un joven y al mismo tiempo veia a cloe viendo con ojos de amor a marshal ella solo pensaba en matarla *

hola pueblo hoy ah terminado mi entrenamiento y empieza mi aventura-marshall

asi es hijo ahora ven , incate-hipo saco una espada y la puso sobre la cabeza de marshall

dime marshall aceptas cuidar de tu pueblo en un futuro ?-hipo

si-marshall

entonses toma esta espada como un compromiso son tu pueblo-la espada era forjada por el mismo estoico para hipo y hio se la sio a su hijo pra conmemorar su presentacion

* * *

**este fue el cap 22 ahora ya volvimos a berk pero quien es ese invitdo misterioso? lo descubriremos en el sig cap**


	23. Se Olvido De Mi :(

23

por que demonios estoi aqui? - invitado

e berk-

Jefe!-berkiano

digame-hipo

llego un barco-berkiano

iremos a ver - astrid

emmm oye marshall digo principe emm -kiara

papa vamos-dijo marshall corriendo sin escuchar lo k dijo kiara

marshall -se dio cuenta que no estaba-ahha te ves bien mejor amigo :( deseguro se olvido de mi

identifikese-berkiano

Rey de Huskers-dijo el hombre kitandose la capucha y revelando su cabello rojiso cafe y sus ojos verdes muy parecido a hipo-

Rey de berk ¿cual es su nombre?-hipo

solo vengo a firmar tratado sin ridiculeces-el hombre

esta bien tampoco dire el mio -astrid ve con los invitados yo ire con este-

pero hipo-astrid

ve amor-hipo

bien vamos a la sala de tratados-hipo

QUIEN SERA ESE HOMBRE? POR QUE NO DICE S NOMBRE?

BUENO AMIGOS ESTE FUE EL CAP 23 DEJEN SUS SUJERENCIAS AKA ABAJO


	24. No Te Acuerdas De Mi?

Capitulo 24

esta bien vamos a firmar el tratado patan asme el favor de traer la papeleria de el tratado -hipo

Marshall solo veia con atencion ya que pronto seria rey*

aqui esta hipo-patan

Mientras tanto -

poft no pude ablar con marshall :( es como si me evitara -kiara

ajjaja obio que el te evita-ashley

callate ashley que tu pensabas que era un idiota-kiara

pues ahora me di cuenta que es un galan de 1 -ashley

y kobu k?-kiara

pues tu quedatelo yo me quedo con marshall-ashley

aajaj ya quisieras yo peleare por el-kiara

poft aver quien es la mejor-ashley

echo-kiara

(Kobu escuchaba todo)

kiara sera mia -_- - kobu

En el centro de tratados-

Hijo retirate - hipo

¿Por que pa?-Marshall

Vete a cambiar emos tenido un gran viaje y ve a reunirte con tus amigos-hipo

Cuales amigos?-marshall

pues los de tu infancia que no los recuerdas? - hipo

un poco pero ire a volar con chimuelo- marshall

esta bien hijo cuidado-hipo

si-dijo marshall para salir y volar con chimuelo

bueno sigamos-hipo

deacuerdo - invitado

con las chicas-

Se escucho un rugido-

que fue eso !?-kiara

FURIA NOCTURNA-ashley

kiara vio como chimuelo aterrizo en "axila lamida"

vamos-kiara

se asomaron por unas hiervas y efectivamente era el chico que le robo el corazon a todas las chicas del pueblo

poft mi papa siempre es muy estricto conmigo - marshall

grrrrr-chimuelo

ya se es tu mejor amigo pero ahaha contigo es diferente yo soy hijo de el gran hipo como llegare a ser como el ( dijo haciendo un dibujo) - marshall

se escucho un ruido atras-

¿que fue eso? vamos a ver!-marshall

diablos-kiara

hey quien anda hay?-marshall

ahaha- se callo kiara

¿quien eres!?-marshall

emm yo-kiara estaba toda roja

estabas espiandome?-marshall

emm marshall em digo su alteza perdon yo andaba buscando em em trocos y escuche un ruido y vine a ver-kiara

ahhaa y cual es tu nombre? -marshall

kiara su alteza-kiara muy nerviosa

ahah yo soy marshall-dijo ofreciendole su mano para levantarla

*-*-kiara

bueno te ayudo a llevar los trocos a tu casa? sive que platicamos y que me cuentes mas de berk que no recuerdo mucho-marshall

ahah emm si si os trocos se los lelvo una amiga -kiara

eaaa entonses vamonos-marshall llamando a chimuelo

haha no no nunca eh volado-kiara

ajaj yo si anda sube no muerde ... creo *-*

-marshall

ajja oki -kiara subio

en la sala de tratados-

bueno solo digame su nombre -hipo

si mi nombre es-

JEFE! SE INCENDIA UNA CASA -berkiano

hahaha vamos rapido!- hipo

con kiara y marshall-

Que es ese humo?-marshall

se incendia una casa vamos!kiara

si-marshall

en el incendio-

Amor k paso me acabo de enterar-astrid

no se linda pero alejate esto se acera en cualquier momento-hipo

hay gente adrento?-astrid

no creo-hipo

Mi Hijo esta adentro-una madre

¿QUE PASARA? ¿SEGUIMOS SIN SABER QUIEN ES EL? WOW MUCHO DRMA JAJA SALUDOS A TODOS


	25. Por Fin Estamos Juntos : )

Cap 25 ( perdon si muy corto )

hay no tenemos k entrar-hipo

mi amor ten cuidado-astrid

papa k pasa?-marshall

no te acerques voi a entrar- hipo

yo voi contigo- invitado

vamos- hipo

ellos 2 entraron el fuego era abrazador no se podia ver nada asta que entraron al cuarto del bebe llegaron y rapido hipo tomo al bebe

tomalo ire aver si no hay nadie mas -hipo

esta bien - invitado

el invitado salio y dijo

aqui esta el bebe-dijo cuando el techo se empezo a caer epro HIPO ESTABA ADENTRO

Hipo!-astrid dijo cuando iba a entrar entonses el invitado la freno

no no yo voi - invitado

que ? pero?-astrid

hey donde estas?-invitado

ahahah - se escucho un grito

oo aqui estas ¿ que te paso?-invitado

me callo esta tabla en mi pierna buena-hipo

hay yo te ayudo -invitado

el levanto la tabla y saco a hipo pero la casa se callo y de el humo salieron 2 siluetas ellos avian sobrevivido

wow grasias por salvar a nuestro rey- berkiano

a quien debemos agradecerle este acto-patan

EM ajja no es nada solo deber y me llamo Hiro Hadook- dijo Hiro?

em espera como dijiste?-hipo

Emm Hiro Hadook?-hiro

:´) hay entonses no sabes como me llamo yo verdad?-dijo hipo muy feliz

emm no como te llamas?-hiro

Hipo Hadook-hipo

Que? enotnses ustedes son? tu eres su?-todos

espera tu eres mi -dijo hiro casi llorando por que pensaba que era un sueño

si hermano soy yo !-dijo hipo corriendo a abrazarlo

hay hermano pero tu estabas muerto-hiro

no mi mama me salvo fue en ese momento en que mi papa te llevo a un lugr seguro y te enviaron a Huskers por seguridad-hipo

hay hermano pero donde esta papa? y mama? quiero verlos!-dijo muy entusiasmado viendo a su hrmano mayor

hiro ellos haha-hipo

k? emm ellos hay no no por que?-hiro

mama fallecio de una caida y papa salvandome-dijo triste

hay ahaha bueno pero nos tenemos a nosostros y nunca nos separaremos verdad?- hiro

si hirillo-hipo

que te dijo mama que no me dijieras hirillo-hiro

ajaj ya perdon - hipo

y beuno dime te casate? tienes hijos? -hiro

si me case , adivina con quien? y tengo 1 hijo-hipo

hay quien fue la valiente? ajja y pues emm oye una pregunta logaste ablarle a hofferson?-hiro

astrid solo escuchaba riendose

emm pues me case con...

yo fue la valiente ! ejeje hola cuñado-astrid

astrdi?-hiro

la misma-astrid

wow hipo lo lograste -hiro

beuno lo se pero venga aremos una fiesta de bienvenida a mi hermano-hipo

QUE PASO CON HIRO? POR QU ENO AVIA VENIDO? Y QUE BUENO QUE YA SE REENCONTRARON NO? JAJA bueno asta la proxima


	26. AVISO

Hey amigos ya no podre seguir esta historia lo siento pero empeze otra esta mejor , esta en WattPad

Se llama Amor sin medidas

Mi perfil es UnaJineteDeDragon

Ok? Para que vallan

Lo siento pero los amo jejee 3


End file.
